


Another day, another time

by Moonpatch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpatch/pseuds/Moonpatch
Summary: Please bear over with me, as English is not my first language. What interests me this time is what happened afterwards. The characters in Skam are far too interesting to let be, even it the cameras are turned off, so ... here we go. POV will change, hopefully not too frequently for you.This is also my first attempt in here, and you will be my critics. For once, I can write what I like - and I guess it will mostly be fluff :)





	1. Coming in from the cold

It was getting dark, and it rained a little. Her coat was too thin for this weather and she hated the thought of winter. Last winter was a nightmare she would rather forget. She clutched her phone, the most valuable thing she owned, and made sure to charge it whenever possible. Often she would look at the list of contacts, thinking - what if I sent her a message? Or him? But then - no. 

She walked on, she had nothing better to do - walking and thinking. Oh, things were really different five years ago! She had been alive, gone to parties, had so much fun! She had been looking so much forwards to the russ time, but then something happened and things had never been the same since. She had had a boyfriend, kind and good and he had loved her. Then the bad thing happened, and he said he understood and that he loved her, but she could see in his eyes that everything had changed. 

Memories overwhelmed her, and she cried. She could take it no more, and she once more looked at the contact list, found a name and texted "miss you". As usual, she meant to erase it, but this time she pressed send. Oh dear God, she thought, what now?

Two minutes later, the phone beeped. She opened the sms. "I miss you too, please come to see me!" - and an adress in another part of Oslo. 

What the heck - she had nothing to loose, nothing whatsoever, so she found the right bus and went through most of Oslo in the autumn rain. She got off, and checked the address once more. Down this street 50 meters, lots and lots of large expensive houses - could this be the right place?? Doublechecked again, went up the small stairs and checked the names on the mailbox and on the small brass sign. Then she swallowed hard, lifted her finger and pressed the door bell. She knew they would turn away, she was used to that. But still - the sms might be true. 

The door opened and she looked into two clear brown eyes, and a strong hand dragged her into the house. - I. am. so. fucking. happy. to. see. you! Vilde, Vilde, little wild Vilde, where have you been? I couldnt believe when I got your sms! Never been so happy for a year! It is a long story. But ---- here I am, rambling on about myself... I know what you need. I know exactly what you fucking need.  
Chris hugged her once more, and shoved her into a small, warm bathroom. - Here. She pulled out a couple of large towels, and looked at Vilde. - The past is the past. We cannot help what happened. But we can go on from here, and we WILL go on from here! Now, get warm! There are lots of soap and everything in there. 

Only a person who has gone without a shower for a week, and who is cold and sad, could enjoy a warm shower more than Vilde did. She just stood there, face turned up against the warm water, feeling a lot of tension loosen. After ten long minutes with all she could find of shampoo and bodywash, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in the largest towel. It was wonderful to be clean. A soft knock on the door. - Vilde? Can I come in?

It was a man's voice, and she trembled. - Okay ... She pulled the towel better around herself, making sure everything was covered from shoulders to midcalf. The door opened and she saw a familiar face. The five years had just been kind to him, she thought. The curls were a little shorter, his shoulders were a little wider and he had a few faint crow's feet at the eyes.  
\- Isak?? Is it really you?  
\- Yep, it is.  
He reached her a bundle of clothes. - Here. Chris thought you were more my size than herself, so ... and we borrowed some of Sana's knickers.  
\- Sana .... is she here too?  
He smiled. - Not right now. Get dressed, we are in the kitchen, easy to find, just go by the smell!

A few minutes later she tiptoed carefully into the kitchen. It was a large, cosy room. A huge casserole was cooking at the stove. Yellow curtains around a large window. On the walls were black and white sketches, many of them looked like cartoons. In the other end of the room, she heard an unexpected sound. A baby cried like someone had stung it with a needle, and Isak hurried towards it. Judging by the pale pink clothes and the flowery baby chair, it was a girl. - So so ... don't cry! Mom is gonna feed you, you know that ....  
He hummed and sang low to the baby, and Vilde could hardly believe her eyes when he found a new diaper and tended to her needs. - Right, said Chris, - give me the little brat and mind you, don't burn my bolognese! But give Vilde something to eat first, she looks as she is about to break in two. 

Two minutes later, a plate with homemade bread, butter and cheese was put in front of her, and a large glass of milk. She was used to being hungry, but now - all this food, the boiling casserole and the delicious bread ..... she ate, she stuffed herself and washed it down with the milk and had never in her life tasted anything that good. Isak was sitting next to her, chewing on a slice of bread, smiling at her. - I am so, so happy that you sent Chris that text. The house has been a turmoil since. 

Vilde was hardly thinking, too many impressions at once made that hard. - Ehm .. may I ask -. do you -- live here? And Chris? And .....  
Isak laughed. It was a nice laughter, he was laughing with her, not of her. - Nooooo!! No, Chris and I are not together as such. Even and I live two stairs up. This is a huge house, you see. Chris lives here, the kitchen and two rooms behind it are her domain, and Sana and Yousef lives in the basement. And now you are here. You are staying? 

She didn't have a clue what to answer. There was one name on her tongue and when she opened her mouth it fell out. - Magnus?


	2. The warmest night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde is finding old friends again, and received with open arms - to her own surprise. But she has one big question.

\- Magnus?

Isak looked at Vilde and scratched his neck. He had no idea what to tell her. - It's been a while since I saw him, he said finally. Chris was nursing the baby, and looked at both. She sighed. - Magnus .. he ... last time I heard from him, he was out looking for you, she said in a low, comforting voice. - It is about time to get him here. 

\- How? wondered Isak. - It's not like we haven't tried. He looked at Vilde. - You know better than most how stubborn he might be. When he gets an idea, he just has to see it through.  
Vilde looked down on her hands. She remembered everything about Magnus. His skin, scarred from pimples - his fair hair, his honest eyes, and his mouth --- his kisses ... Oh, those kisses - long and tender, kisses that made her feel alive from head to toe. They could spend hours just making out. Suddenly, tears sprang to her eyes. - Magnus ... my Magnus ... She sobbed. - I miss him! I would give everything I have to see him again! It's just that I don't own very much ... 

Isak went over to Chris, who was putting the baby to bed. Low he said: - We cannot let Vilde go now. I don't think she has anywhere to go. Can I --?  
She hugged him. - Yes, of course. How about the blue room upstairs?

Half an hour later, Vilde was lying in a comfortable bed, with clean linen and a warm duvet. The walls were indeed blue, the bed linen was a darker blue, and the curtains were blue too. The colour calmed her. Isak was sitting on the bed, looking at her. - I am no love expert. Or at least I really sucked at it, he grinned, - before I met Even. He is a handful, but I can cope with him. But I know what you need.  
He bent down and brushed her cheek with his lips. - You need the love of Magnus, and tomorrow we'll find him. Think of nothing else. Just think of the good times. And think of Kosegruppa. If it wasn't for Kosegruppa, I would never have met Even and for that I owe you big time. Good night, princess. 

Vilde stretched her feet under the duvet. It was incredibly nice to lay in such a good bed, in such peace. She looked at Isak. - Just one question. The baby - I had no idea Chris was a mom. 

Isak got a very strange expression - surprise, shyness, but most of all pride. - She is cute, eh? Say it! Say that she is cute!  
\- Very cute, like all babies.  
\- Nooo - not like all babies! Wiven is cuter than any other baby in the world! Say it!  
Vilde looked at him like he was crazy. - Okay, she is cuter than any other baby, but why do you say it like that? You sound like her father or something!  
Scenes she never could have imagined flashed before her - Isak's body over Chris' - and it seemed totally, absolutely wrong. She blushed like a lobster. He laughed out loud. - Perhaps I am, I don't know! It is a long story. Wiven is sort of a combined project, but Chris is the one who carried her so she is her mother.  
\- Wiven? What a strange name!  
He nodded. - I don't think there are anyone else with that name. The W is from William, I is from me, V is from you, Vilde, E is from Even and N is from Noora. Her full name is Wiven Magnolia, we wanted Magnus to be represented as well. Do you like it?  
Vilde was overwhelmed. - You named her after me? I mean --- the V?  
She was about to start crying again and Isak sighed. - No more tears. Just sleep. Or do I have to sing for you?  
\- Please no! She giggled a little and smiled. - I am okay now. Honestly. 

She fell asleep before he reached the door. 

\--------

Isak went upstairs to the penthouse he shared with Even. It was one huge room, covering most of the house and supported by huge beams. Half of the room was filled with Even's stuff, cameras, cables, screens and other film stuff. Isak was happy as long as he had a large comfortable desk for his studies. Large windows in the ceiling let in a lot of lights, and their bed was positioned so they could see all the stars on the firmament. He undressed and found his phone, and flickered through a lot of notification. Chris was a lovely woman, and they had few house rules - one of them was to be off-line at least for a few hours each day. She hated when people preferred their phones over her food, and after just a couple of days Isak had to give her right. Not just because of the food, but because it gave him time to do other things like studying.  
Even would be home any minute now. Isak replied to a few messages, and liked Sana's newly posted picture of Yousef. He was wearing a silly hat and had colourful paper bits all over him. It must have been some party and he guessed he would hear more about it tomorrow.   
Then he went to Magnus' profile. Last entry was a few weeks ago - just a link to an article about football. Isak sent him a message: "Please call me or text me or pm me, need to speak with you ASAP".  
He heard Even's light steps in the stairs, and smiled.  
\- So here you are, masturbating in the darkness? Even teased him as he always did.  
\- Nope, not masturbating. I wanted to wait for you to do that.  
\- What? Me masturbate? Never.  
\- Oh yeah.  
\- Oh nooooh.  
For each sentence, Even pulled off some of his clothes. Isak looked at him. - Did you shave?  
\- Why should I shave now?  
\- Because your stubbles itch.  
Even just stared at him. - Huh??  
\- Your stubbles itch.  
\- You are weird.  
\- I know. But you love me.  
Naked, Even plunged onto the big bed. He smiled at Isak. - Yes, I love you. I fucking love you. And I love fucking you.  
Isak put his arms around him and pulled him tight. Then he loosened one hand and felt down Even's body, and found what he was searching for. The next hour they spent intertwined - mouths, tongues, arms, hugs, cocks, hearts. 

\- Why did I quit smoking, Isak mumbled. - Smoking after sex is fantastic.  
\- Wiven, Even replied. - I had no idea that it was possible to love a baby that much.  
They were laying on the back, arms under eachothers necks, looking out of the large windows. - Vilde came here tonight, said Isak calmly.  
Even looked quizzically at him, and Isak told him everything he knew. With that information, Even was thinking just as hard as the rest of the people in the house. - We have to find him. I have some major scenes to shoot tomorrow, we have to do it now because of the weather, but I'll help you tomorrow night.  
Isak hugged him and smelled the faint smell that was underneath soap and shampoo, the scent that was Even and only him. He loved that scent more than anything. - Thanks. I am not sure what has happened to Vilde, but whatever it was, it must have been nasty.  
\- Tomorrow, loverboy. We need sleep, me for work and you for uni.  
\- Tomorrow, Isak whispered, half asleep already.


	3. Cat hooking made easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is localized, he needs urgent help just as much as the rest of the gang needs him!

It was cold, and he was sitting absolutely still, as he had been doing for the last hour. He rubbed his hands together to make them warmer, and tightened and slacked the muscles in his legs. There! - There is was - and he waited - waaaiiiited ..... Please please please pleaseee he prayed internally. A few seconds later he heard a clanging sound, and a loud hiss. He stood up and walked carefully over to the cage. - Sorry, little one, things will be better from now on.

Magnus lifted the cage in to the car and looked through the small sprinkled door. Inside the cage was a scared kitten. He had got a call the day before - someone had found a dead cat and observed a kitten. - I'll help you, he whispered. - Just wait and see.   
He brought it back to the shelter and tended to the rest of the cats. Then he sighed. So many cats, so few foreverhomes. He examined the kitten - clear eyes, skinny, a few ticks, but otherwise relatively good condition. - They don't call me the cat hooker for nothing, he smiled at the kitten. It was lovely, almost white, with grey and silvery stripes.   
She would love it, he thought, and bit his own lip. NO! He didn't want to think of her anymore! But over and over his thoughts went back to Vilde. She had hurt him. He had hurt her. A wall had come up between them, and he had no idea how to climb it. He refused himself to think of her - and still he did.

Magnus sat down and patted the kitten. It wasn't afraid anymore, just curios and cute. Its eyes were still blue, it could hardly be more than a month old. Poor little one .... lost its mom and abandoned. 

The office was quiet. This was his favourite part of the day, late enough that most people had gone to bed. He put his feet on the desk. Then he remembered - he got a message on the phone, but couldn't answer there and then. The kitten had fallen asleep, and he put it in a cage. Then he looked at the phone and scratched his neck. What the heck. "Need to speak to you ASAP"

It was almost midnight. People would be asleep. Besides, no one needed to speak to him ASAP. He should be sleeping himself. Outside was a full moon lighting up a snowy field. He shuddered by the thought of the little kitten covered in the falling snow. Tomorrow he would reward himself with a long ski trip, alone with his thoughts and dreams.   
The stars twinkled so bright, just like the twinkle in her eyes when she --- NO!  
He went out of the office and drove to his small flat in Trondheim. It wasn't much, but he called it home. When he graduated as a police officer, he soon got in touch with the authorities about the animal police, and now he was one of them. He spent most of his days doing ordinary police work, but whenever someone called about an animal in need, he was the one who took the case. And he was good at it. In many cases he came too late, but in other cases - like with this kitten - he saved a life when another little life had gone. 

"Need to speak to you ASAP".   
Call or text or pm. Right ...

PM Isak: got your msg whats the matter

Less than a minute later:  
PM Magnus: can I call? quite a lot to tell but its about vilde and sorry if this upsets you but she is reaaally far down

Magnus called him. - I have tried to get over Vilde for years, man...  
\- I know. Or rather I know, but I don't know why. But that's not my business.  
\- Exactly.  
\- Did you know that she has been walking the streets for at least two years? That she never got to graduate?   
Not a sound from Magnus, and Isak continued: - She came here tonight, she sent Chris an sms - must be for the first time in a few years, she didn't know shit about the house or anything. And Chris got totally frantic, started cooking right away, you know how she is - all mother like. Man, I wish you would come. It's been several months! 

Magnus sighed. He was thinking at full speed. - Right, he said. - But I got to ask a favour of you.   
\- Ask.   
He asked, and the answer was a happy laughter.   
\- Saturday, then. I have too many vacation days left, I'll take a couple and stay for a few days, okay?  
\- YESSSS!

\-------------

He got to Oslo late saturday afternoon. Chris had moved her car in the garage, leaving a space for him. He grabbed his bag and the cat cage, and went up the three stairs. The door was opened before he rang the bell, and he was more or less attacked by first Isak, then Even. Big smiles from both of them, and both the tall young men fell on their knees in front of the cage while Magnus got his boots and coat off. Isak babbled and Even squeaked, and their big hands were suddenly full of a furry little bundle. Even lay down on the floor, and let the kitten explore him. - That is the cutest I have ever seen, Isak said, and took a picture of him. 

Chris hurried to the hall, and embraced Magnus. - Silly twat. Love you, you know that?   
\- I know.   
\- Then why did you have to move to Trondheim, she pouted.   
\- That's where I got my dream job, he smiled and looked at her. - You are more beautiful than ever, he said and meant it. - Being a mom suits you. Sorry if you think the kitten is too much, I really hope no one here is allergic.   
\- Isak mentioned it. It is fine by me, as long as they take care of it. I have enough to do with Wiven and everything. 

Magnus tickled Wiven and made her smile, and he smiled back. It felt so good being here with his friends, in such a nice atmosphere. He looked closely at her. She was blond, and her eyes were blue and the smile was just dazzling. He took her tiny hand in his and greeted her formally. - Good evening, miss Wiven, may I be your guest in this palace?  
Chris laughed. - Palace?? She laughed more.   
Magnus smiled. - It is certainly more of a palace than my 40 square meters!  
He ached .... he needed to speak of her, yet he hesitated ... why was it so hard? She was in this house, wasn't she? He couldn't bring himself to speak her name. He wanted to see her, to tell her how she had hurt him, and still - he dreaded the moment. - Vilde? His voice sounded like a crow.   
\- She is out with Sana, they'll be here soon. 

\------------------

Sana and Vilde had had the happiest afternoon for a long time. They had gone to Oslo city - Vilde had borrowed some of Sanas clothes, because the ones she had had, Chris had lifted with two fingers and carried with outstretched arm to the dumpster. Then she had made sure Sana had enough money, and sent them off. Both were exhausted from trying on clothes, choosing and picking, buying everything from toiletries, shoes, a good coat, and Sana bought herself a lovely new hijab. She was wearing more colours now, this one was bright blue with beaded fringes. She bought the same for Vilde, who wore it around her neck as the scarf it was. They ended up in a small cafe, having coffee and cakes. - I am completely worn out, Sana said. - Shopping is working out. I am all sweaty.   
Vilde giggled a little. - Me too. Then she got serious and almost started to cry. - I can never pay you back! It feels so ----   
Sana looked at her and put her hand on Vildes arm. - Listen. Don't even mention it. Chris can afford it.   
Vilde sobbed and broke a piece of her cake. - Are you sure?  
\- Absolutely sure. One: She inherited the house from her grandfather. Two: She won the lottery. And three: She loves you.   
She took a sip of her coffee. - Four: You would do the same for her if you had the means to it.   
Vilde nodded. - I would.   
Sana looked at all the shopping bags. - We'd better get home before Magnus gets there.   
The blond girl froze. -Mag-- did you say ... ?  
\- I said Magnus. She looked at Vilde, now dressed in black skinny jeans, a pink sweater and the bright blue scarf that made her eyes even bluer. She had got some mascara and lipgloss, and was prettier than in a long time.   
\- Don't dare to see him.   
Sana looked at her. - What was it that happened? Because it must have been something big.   
Vilde looked down. - No. It was very small.   
\- Tell me.  
Vilde shook her head.   
\- You know I won't tell anyone. Not even Chris.   
\- Noora knows. She is the only one. She was there.   
Sana nodded. - I see. Oookkay. Ready to face the enemy?

Vilde swallowed hard. - Do I have to?  
\- Yes.  
\- Okay.


	4. Nothing is like it used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting old friends might be like catching up right where one finished, even if years have passed. Or it might be scary and intimidating. Sometimes it is both.

\- But he isn't my enemy, said Vilde in a low voice. Sana picked up three shopping bags in each hand. - Can you manage the rest? She looked at the blond girl who nodded. Vilde put on her brand new winter jacket and loved how warm it was. Soon she would have to walk the streets again, she thought. I cannot expect Chris to feed me forever. Things just doesn't work that way for me. 

She followed Sana, and together they drove back to Chris'. - Noora wants to see you, said Sana. - I sent her a message last night and she came by, but you had fallen asleep and we didn't want to wake you up. She is soon finished with her studies.   
\- And William?   
Vilde giggled a little. - It feels like another life when I think of school. Do you remember I was madly in love with him?  
Sana laughed. - Sure do! He remembers it too, but he doesn't see any other than Noora now. She is the one who wears the pants, trust me. 

She parked in front of the basement entrance. - Want to see where I live?  
Vilde followed Sana in to the basement apartment, and got surprised at how spacious and nice it was. - Chris' grandfather rented this out, but the old lady who rented here died not long before him. Chris' family didn't know quite what to do with this old castle. Mansion. Big house, whatever. Houses in this part of Oslo, and this size - they could have 10 millions for it. But the old man had written a testamente - his last will was that the house should not be sold, but stay in the family and be a sanctuary to all of them. So there are lots of people who come and go - Chris has a lot of cousins, and they have rooms in the floor that you slept.   
Vilde looked down. - Then I have to leave. I cannot take their space.   
Sana bit her lip. She was sooo close to shake Vilde by the arm, but decided that Chris had to do that. It was her house after all.   
\- So I rent here, with Yousef.   
Vilde tried to think. There was something about Islam and Yousef and she had never really understood what the thing was. 

Sana looked out the window, then at the ceiling and then at Vilde. - In a relationship, both parts must be willing to sacrifice something for the other. So I had to go a few rounds with myself and with my parents, and he had to do the same.   
She smiled a big, warm smile. - We got married two days before we moved in. Only 160 guests. Hated every moment of it. The chance was too tempting when Chris told us about the house. 

She took Vilde's hands and looked at her. - Magnus is here. You two need to talk. 

There was pure fright in Vilde's eyes. - I don't dare, she whispered. - He is angry with me.   
But Sana was adamant. - Now go to him. 

\-----------------

Magnus was catching up with Isak while Even was working. - So Even is really directing? asked Magnus. Isak grinned. - Yep. He always said he would make a film about me, and he did, and then he made a film about Chris and Wiven and stuff - and now he is working with a professional screen writer. He never tells very much about it, but it is going to be a documentary.   
His face lost the smile. - About being bipolar. Not just him, but lots of people are bipolar.   
\- Is it hard? Living with him, I mean?  
\- It can be, but I have learned to cope with it the hard way. I see it when he is getting up and down. As long as he takes his medication, he is all right. But I know him - I know what it costs him. 

They were talking about the kitten and Magnus told Isak far more than Isak could digest. He told him about his work, about heartbreaking cases and of funny cases, and he raged at some people's indescribable cruelty. Isak was about to cry when he learned that his little kitten was all alone in the world.   
\- It is a she, said Magnus. - And if you don't get her fixed, I'll pay for it myself. There are far too many cats as there is.   
Isak nodded. - Of course. He was laying on the bed, the little white and grey cat was sleeping on his chest. He stroked the soft fur very carefully. - She is so tiny and vulnerable.   
\- Yes, like Wiven. How on earth did you get the insane idea of combined fatherhood?

Isak laughed so the kitten bobbed up and down on his chest, but it kept on sleeping. - Well you see, Chris really wanted a baby.   
He looked at Magnus. - She is a big girl, that is no secret, and when you see her and talk to her, she just laughs and pretends she don't care. But she does. She hates being fat. Her words, not mine! I love her curves. When she hugs me, she is just soft and warm and lovely. If I were hetero, I might have fallen in love with her.   
He sighed. - She has never had a real boyfriend. Each time she found a guy that she liked, he turned out to be a moron. So one night about a year ago - we had just moved in, the three of us, we had a party and perhaps a little too much beer. And then she suddenly says why don't you two come in a cup and I just get it inside of me with this syringe. Later she told us that she had bought it the same day. She must have been thinking of it. 

Isak grinned. - As I said, we were a bit too drunk to realize the consequences and I bet Chris was the same, but we did as she suggested and then we forgot all about it. I don't think any of us thought it was possible to conceive like that. But appearantly it was. Six weeks later she was puking all the time, feeling really bad, and went to the doctor. So ... I might be a dad - or it might be Even. Does it matter?  
\- Perhaps to Wiven when she gets older.   
Isak smiled. - We'll cross that bridge when we get there. In the meantime she has six grandparents who does their best to spoil her. 

Magnus went downstairs to the kitchen. He was hungry and thirsty. Chris gave him a can of beer before he asked, and hinted with a head movement. He looked in the direction she hinted, and saw a slender figure sitting with the back to him. Magnus would recognize that narrow back any day. Long, blond hair were flowing down, and she seemed fragile like a flower. He took two steps towards her, and she turned her head just a little - and her gaze hit him like a punch in the stomach. In a split second, he looked right into her soul, and knew she could see his.


	5. Life is about living in the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about things that cannot be undone

The silence was almost too hard to bear. They were just staring at eachother for several minutes without moving. Then Magnus felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down on a chair. A couple of beer cans was placed on the table by the same hand.  
\- Talk! said Chris, and carried a crying Wiven further into the house. 

Magnus clutched his beer can. Suddenly it seemed very important to hold onto something. He took a swig before he dared to look at Vilde. Her long hair hid most of her face, and she looked down on her hands. - Here, have a beer, he grunted and shoved a can towards her. She looked up and took the can, but hesitated to open it. She too, seemed to find support in clutching something.  
\- Sorry, she whispered. - Sorry. I never meant to hurt you.  
Then she opened the can and drank half of it before she could think. She remembered an old song - «Sorry seems to be the hardest word» and found it to be true.  
\- You didn't hurt me, Magnus said. - I just ... wonder why you think so little of me, that you don't think I can cope with your problems? That was what hurt me - not the other thing you are thinking of.  
\- I think of it all the time, she whispered and emptied the can. - I see it in my mind, what it would look like, I imagine celebrate birthdays with cakes and presents and everything, and know that that will never be.  
\- Why did you ... He searched for words.  
\- I just couldn't cope! Too much stuff at once! Mom got ill, she had to be admitted, don't you remember? She hadn't paid rent or anything for many months, but I didn't know that and then I had to move out of the apartment ... I have some bags here and there at friend's places. Noora has taken care of a few things, some furniture and such, but most had to be sold to cover the debt. I had no money. Nowhere to live. Nothing. How could I take care of a baby? I could'nt take care of myself!  
\- You had me.  
\- Did I? You had so much to do. Being russ, reading for exams, and you didn't have much money either. And what would your parents say?

Magnus sighed. She was right on that point. His parents weren't rich. He had never missed anything, he has always had all he needed - but nothing more. They never went to exotic holidays, they settled at the family's chalet instead. Supporting Vilde and a baby in addition to the rest, would really take its toll. He could drop further education and start working, but then he would have had to let go of his big dream since he was a little boy - to be a policeman. Now he was one, and he knew he was good at it.  
\- Vilde ...  
He put his hand on the table, not sure what she would do. Waited. Vilde looked at his hand - large, strong, sinewy - a hand that could be turned against her, or pull her closer. Now it was just laying there, palm up, relaxed. She clutched the edge of the table, let it go and moved her hand a little closer to him. 

She cried now, she couldn't see clearly - streaming tears blocked her view. Her beer can was empty and she wanted one more - needed one more, before she could chance putting her hand in his. But she couldn't see anything, and slowly she felt his hand closing around hers. She tried to pull free, but his grip was strong - so strong it almost hurt.  
\- There's no point in dwelling in the past, he muttered. - What is done, is done. I understand why you did what you did, but I cannot understand why you never told me.  
\- Because then you would have given up everything and then I would have the worst conscience in history for taking your dream away.  
He looked at her. He didn't let go of her hand, but with his other hand he raised her chin a little. - Look at me, little wild Vilde. Do I look angry?  
\- I can't.  
He wiped her eyes with his thumb. - Try again.  
Vilde blinked a little, and looked at him - straight into his kind, blue eyes, and for a moment she found herself five years back. 

The radio was on, playing low, soft music, and Magnus noticed his mother's favourite love song - and suddenly it became his too. He pulled Vilde to her feet and closed his arms around her - oh dear God, how thin she was! « Oh, my love ... my darling ... I've hungered for your touch .. a long, lonely time ... and time goes by, so slowly, and time can do so much .... are you still mine?»

He swayed with her to the slow melody. «I'll be coming home, will you wait for me?»

Vilde hardly knew where she was. He hadn't said one bad word to her, but told her he understood. And he was right - she should have told him. But everything was so fucked up back then.  
Now, all she knew was his hard body against hers - and a tone reverberating in the air around them, a silvery tone. Words like love and darling made the note sing inside her a song of gentle momentuous joy.  
The music shifted. Another song took over, and Vilde smiled a little. She hadn't heard it for years, but suddenly she understood that the lyrics was hers: «Living in the moment, living my life, peace in my heart, peace in my soul, wherever I'm going, I'm already home». Jason Mraz - soooo oldfashioned and unhip - and still he sang just the words she needed. She would let herself off the hook of things she had done, the past had to be the past and - now she had more fun. Should she trust Magnus? She looked at him. There was no doubt. He was a guy anyone could trust. He would remind her to live in the moment. 

Warm droplets fell on her forehead. - Oh no, Magnus, please don't cry. Please.  
\- I have been looking for you for years. Someone said you were .. He swallowed. - You know .... for money ...  
Her eyes got big and round. - No! No, I didn't, I never have, not that. I am ---  
She had to think a little. - I am homeless, because there is no place in Oslo that I can afford. I cannot afford to move anywhere else either. Mom died and I had to arrange the funer --- al ....  
Her voice broke and she started crying again. - It was last year. I was the only one there - just me and the priest and a man from the funeral agency. The only flowers she got was some wild flowers from a field that I found. They asked me how I would pay for it, but - I have no money! I get a small sum from NAV, so I can buy a little food and pay the phone bill, but that's about it. So I sleep a little here and a little there. What you see is what you get. 

She could have bitten her lip right off. Did I really say that? 

\- I see, she heard him say. - I like what I see. But I would like it even more when you put on just a little bit weight.  
The music stopped and he stopped the radio from repeating the news. He sat down and pulled Vilde onto his lap. - You weigh nothing at all. Do you eat feathers?  
She had to giggle. This was her Magnus. All the love she once had felt, but shoved away, now seeped through like spring after winter. She couldn't help it, but put both arms around him and hugged him tight.  
Very low she whispered: - I am almost as desperate now as you were then - remember? So now I am taking desp to an even higher level. Please take care of me because I need you to and I love you and will go on loving you.  
That was when she felt his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, I use music for inspiration quite a lot. Here, I have used two of the finest songs I know - Unchained melody by the Righteous Brothers, and Living in the moment by Jason Mraz. There might even be a Westlife reference, but if you spot it, you'll get a cookie!  
> Next chapter will have more people in it - including our beloved Evak of course. I just needed to get Vilnus the attention they deserved.


	6. Letting it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about the future isn't easy when you haven't had any reason to do so for a long time. But when the future suddenly is getting mixed with the past, everything loosens.

Chapter 6

They spent the night together in the same bed, clutching eachother, kissing slowly, letting their hands remember soft skin and warm breath. Nothing more. Magnus dozed of after a couple of hours, and Vilde spent most of the night just watching him until she too fell asleep. Resting her head on his chest was more than wonderful.  
They all had breakfast together in the large kitchen - Isak and Even had things to do, so they hurried far more than Chris liked. - No wonder you two are so skinny, she nagged, - nothing ever sticks to you!  
Isak kissed her left cheek and Even kissed the right one. - If you haven't noticed, it is Halloween tomorrow. We'll buy the biggest pumpkin we can find, and lots of candy!  
Magnus was a bit sleepy, and didn't say much, but Vilde knew better than talking to him until he had had his coffee. After the second cup, he smiled to her and to Chris, who was sitting with little Wiven on her lap. - That is an adorable baby if I ever saw one, he grinned. - And the proud mother is just as adorable.  
Chris beamed, but Vilde looked at her nails as if they were the most important object in the world. She didn't want to talk about motherhood, not even getting reminded of it. It was hard, avoiding seeing young mothers with baby's prams everywhere, but she didn't know them. She knew Chris. Seeing her friend so happy made her own pain just worse, but it was the kind of pain she never could talk about - the kind of pain that didn't matter to anyone but herself. Each month that passed reminded her about the abortion. Seeing the familiar red spots in her underwear was a constant reminder. This morning she had rummaged through the shelves in the bathroom, searching for tampons. She found a box with two. Somehow she would have to get out and buy more today. 

\- So - Halloween? Magnus didn't sound too happy about that. - Kids dressing up, going from house to house demanding sweets and getting an all time sugar high. Grownups spending money on stuff they don't need, like plastic spiders and pumpkins and sweets and even cobweb.  
He sighed. - If only they would spend a tenth of what they spend on halloween stuff on animal welfare instead ...  
He found his phone, and opened the gallery. - If you think you can handle this, have a look, he said, and put the phone on the table. Chris was curios as ever and looked carefully at some of the pictures, before she turned away. - Fucking morons, she muttered. - No one should have to suffer like that.  
She pointed to a picture of an emaciated horse. - How long takes it for a horse to become so sick?  
\- Months.  
Magnus spoke in a low voice and told them more than they wanted to know. Horses .... dogs ... and many, many cats. Vilde grabbed his wrist when he put the phone away. - I want to help, she said. - I am no police or anything, but I can do as much as it takes!  
He smiled at her. - There's a good chance for that. 

Chris put Wiven in the crib, and finally she could eat her own breakfast. Vilde looked at her. Chris was wearing the same kind of loose clothes as always, her hair was in a loose bun and her naked feet were stuffed in a pair of worn slippers. There was not a speck of makeup on her face. She put both elbows on the table, lifted her large tea mug and inhaled the fragrant smell. - Ask whatever you want, she smiled. - If I can answer, I will.  
Vilde looked around in the kitchen. It was a large room, with all kinds of modern equipment. Evidently, Chris passionately enjoyed cooking. A large basket on the bench was full of colourful fruits. The breakfast had been homemade - freshly baked bread, meat cuts made the great-grandmotherly way, freshly squeezed juice, everything healthy. Vilde rejoiced in all the vitamins. A huge chicken was in a tray, with a spice rub next to it. - Sana said something about the lottery, she said, and Chris started to laugh.  
\- Yes! The very first time I ever make a bet in the lottery, I win the whole shebang! They rang me from the lottery office, telling me I had won, but it was impossible for me to fathom. But just a few days later the sum was on my bank account and I checked it. Then I logged out. And in. And out. And in again just to check. Almost fifteen bloody fucking millions Norwegian Kroner! I was completely set out, you could knock me over with a feather! Then I had my father check it, and he assured me that it was correct. He should know, he works in the bank, and later he helped me organize everything with this house. It was fucking unbelieable!  
She put down her tea cup. - I got quite a few new friends when people got aware of it. Men. I dated a few. But none of them was genuinely interested in me. They wanted me as a trophy, as the little rich girl they had picked up.  
She looked closely at them. - So I got careful. I started to pretend that I had spilled all the money away, and soon all my dates disappeared too. I wasn't interesting when I was just me. But ....  
She bit her lip and looked out of the window. The first wet snow was falling. A heavy sigh came from her. - I felt I had so much to give. I felt so empty. I wanted to have someone who really cared about me, for who I am, someone who didn't mind how I look or how much money I have in the bank. I needed someone to love, and who loved me back.  
Chris smiled. - First, I let Even and Isak stay here. They are paying a cheap rent, much cheaper than they would pay anywhere else in Oslo. That way they are able to get through their studies in peace. Even needs a little extra space from time to time. Isak and I know him by now. They are just so cute and so very much in love. I wanted to love like that too - and one day not long after they came here to stay, we had a party and I .... made them help me. No sex. Just ... you know. And it worked. I have never been so happy or so sick as when I was pregnant.  
She giggled. - They both followed me to the hospital, when I went into labour. Don't know what the midwife was thinking. But Even passed out first. Isak threw some water in his face. He was trying to see what was going on, but suddenly he passed out too - just slid down on the floor. None of them can handle the sight of blood or needles! 

Vilde laughed. - I can imagine, she smiled. Then she looked at Wiven. The little girl had brown curls like her mother, but her eyes were more greenish than brown. Her lips were full and pink, and when she smiled, her eyes narrowed to small half-moons.  
\- If I didn't know that it is impossible to have three parents, I could swear that Wiven has. Look at that smile - it's like seeing Even! But the colours are a mix of you and Isak. She is the loveliest baby I have ever seen.  


Vilde looked at her friend. - I need to go out, but ---  
She didn't know how to continue. Asking for money was embarrassing, but she had to. Not having money to pay for the most essential things any woman need, was awful. Shame burned in her chest. - But --?  
Chris checked the fridge. - Darn, she said. - Forgot to buy cream.  
She looked at Vilde. - I have an awful lot of things to do - and you said something about going out? Could you please buy some cream? A liter. No - make it two. And butter. I need to fatten up Even and Isak.  
\- I need too buy --- eh ---- you know ....  
Chris looked at her and nodded, and reached for her wallet. She hesitated a few seconds, then made up her mind. - Use my card. She looked sternly at Vilde. - I trust you. There is a small shopping mall not far from here.  
She made Vilde learn the card code, and hugged her. - If you see anything you fancy, just buy it. Consider it a late birthday present.  
Vilde almost cried. - You are so kind!  
\- Cream and butter. And something for yourself.  
Then she ushered Vilde out the door and went back to the kitchen. 

\-----------------

Walking around in a shopping mall with a functioning bank card gave Vilde a sense of being accepted in society. She hadn't felt that way in years. Now she found a hairdresser who was in total awe of her long blond hair. - Almost like Elsa, the hairdresser sighed. - In Frost, you know.  
Vilde smiled. - Make me pretty, she asked, and the hairdresser grabbed comb and scissors. An hour later Vilde looked at her own image in the mirror and could hardly believe what she saw. Braids in an intricat weave, eyebrows and lashes done, it made her feel more than pretty. - I am beautiful, she whispered to her own image. - I am really beautiful.  
\- Yes, you are, said a familiar voice, and she span around. - Chris told me you were here. He smiled. - I have watched you for at least half an hour. Come.  
Magnus grabbed her hand, and together they explored the rest of the mall. In front of a jewellery store, Vilde stopped. - Just windowshopping, she said laughingly. Magnus grunted and followed her sight as it landed on a tray with wedding rings. Then it shifted course to a pair of shiny earrings with rock crystals. - Pretty, he admitted. He looked as if he was thinking deeply on something, but then he broke his own train of thoughts.  
Over coffee and a light lunch, he told her some of his thoughts. He told her of his tiny flat, of his work, of his quiet life. She understood everything he didn't say, and dared to touch his hand. - Yes, she whispered. - I could live in a wardrobe if I just lived there with you. If you still want me after everything that happened.  
He nodded and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. - Never again on the streets like that, do you hear me? Never again hungry or cold. I promise. And when I promise something, I mean it.  
Then she let her sit there, and went back to the jewellery store. 

They returned with several shopping bags. Chris got her cream and butter, and Vilde laughed as she held a tiny Elsa-dress in front of Wiven. - It is halloween, isn't it?  
For the first time, Vilde got Wiven in her arms. Holding a baby was almost unreal, and Magnus looked at her. What he thought at that moment, he didn't tell anyone, but Vilde read it in his eyes and could'nt help her heart from jumping over a beat.


	7. Love, big love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluffy love <3 I am a sucker for happy endings!

By nightfall, the house was decorated in black and orange. - I have invited all our friends, beamed Chris. - Noora and William is coming round for dinner! I haven't seen them for months. They are always busy.   
Vilde had helped her decorate everywhere, layed the table and made costumes for them. Chris was wandering around like a ballerina, in a pink tutu and leotard. She laughed when Vilde suggested it. - Yes! Yes, yes - ballerina, that is me! And you can be -- hmmm a witch!   
Vilde looked around, thinking a little, and rummaged through an old chest that Chris had given her access to. «Use whatever you find» she had said. Now Vilde pulled out a long, pale blue dress and put it on. Then she grinned. - I am no witch, she muttered and found a dragon figurine in the window. With that fastened to the shoulder brooch, she entered the living room. Her hair was still in the intricate braids. When Chris saw her, she almost dropped the tray she was carrying. - Khaleesi! What an honour! 

An hour later, everybody was gathered around the table. Isak and Even had to sit next to eachother because of the costume - they had stitched together two old dinner jackets, and were siamese twins. - A bit unpractical, Isak admitted. - I can't go to the bathroom on my own, I have to bring Even!   
Even grinned. - As if you mind!

Sana was covered in plush from head to toe, in a brown onepiece. The same was Yousuf - they came up the stairs singing very loudly «WHAT DID THE FOX SAY - HATI HAI HATI HO!» Chris laughed. - Same as last year, but you are excused. When the doorbell rang and Noora and Wilhelm came in, everybody looked at them, stared, giggled and shouted. - That wins tonight's award for best costume!  
Noora had a red pullover and red stockings, and she had folded a large piece of cardboard to a tube around her. The cardboard was red too, and from the same red cardboard she had made a small tophat. William has exactly the same costume, but in yellow, and the words written on the cardboard made the illusion perfect: Noora was ketchup, William was mustard.   
The only one without a costume was Magnus. When asked about that, he just smiled. - Of course I have a costume, it is just you who cannot see it.   
\- So what are you then?  
\- I am a man in love. A poet, a dreamer, a lover. 

They ate all the delicious food Chris had prepared. - I got a message from Eva, smiled Noora. - They have decided to stay in Bergen. When Jonas got his degree and they both got jobs, they seem to have rooted there.   
She found a couple of pictures on the phone and sent it around the table. - Their new apartment and her new belly.   
\- Wow! exclaimed Chris when she saw the picture of Eva with a very pregnant belly, and Jonas standing behind her caressing her stomach. - That is really cute. Bet the kid's gonna be almost as cute as Wiven. 

 

\---------

Late at night, they were all sitting in the living room nipping at what drinks they preferred. - So ... now we are scattered all over Norway, said Vilde. - Bergen, Oslo, Trondheim.   
Noora looked at her. - William is offered a position at the uni in Tromsø, she smiled. - A three years contract. He'll be better paid there, and housing is a little cheaper, so we can save up a little.   
\- I like this, mused Sana. - People are meant to migrate. We always have, since the day we came down from the trees. But the world is so much smaller. An hour by plane to Bergen and Trondheim, a little more to Tromsø. It seems just fair to spread out like this.   
She looked at Vilde, still in her Khaleesi costume. - How about you? Will you be staying here?  
Vilde felt Magnus' hand take hers and looked briefly at him. - I think ---

Magnus sat down beside her and looked a little shy. - No, he muttered, - I have to do this properly.   
So he pushed the coffee table away enough to hook down on the floor. From his pocket he pulled a small box and Vilde's heart paused. No one made a sound, they all looked at the young man kneeling on the floor. He seemed a little awkward, his face flushed and he stuttered. - Remember to breath, whispered Chris, and he did what she said. Vilde seemed totally bewildered, unable to move, afraid that a dream could shatter if the moved as much as a finger. She mouthed «what are you doing» without a sound.   
\- I love you, Vilde. Please marry me.   
Magnus opened the little box and showed her a ring. Not the widest, and the diamond wasn't very big, but HE had chosen it - and HE wanted her to wear it. In his eyes she saw all the love he had for her, she saw that such loving eyes could never lie. She couldn't help it - tears loosened from her eyes, making small shiny trails down her cheeks, and she shivered a little. - Yes, was all she could say. - Yes.   
When he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger, she knew that this was right - this was meant to be. No more hunger and cold, no more misery. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. - Yes I will, I do want to marry you. 

Even and Isak looked at eachother. - Why didn't we think of that?   
Even fuzzed Isak's hair. - Not too late. But let them have their big moment, you daft prick. 

\-------------------

Trondheim,   
june the following year

 

\- I am so nervous! Vilde could hardly sit still, she fumbled with everything she could lay her hands on. - Everybody is going to look at me!   
\- Part of the point, isn't it? Sana hugged her carefully. - You are the most beautiful bride I have seen. Just take it easy and when someone asks you anything, just say I do. Easy peasy.   
\- But ---   
She looked Vilde in the eyes. - No buts. This is the greatest day of your life. Everybody is here. All your friends.   
Vilde looked down. - I miss mom ... she would have been so happy for me. She should be the one to tell me not to worry, but she can't because she is ---- dead ...  
\- Magnus' mother is here. How are you getting along with her?   
Vilde smiled a little. - She is fantastic. A bit weird, but isn't everybody a little weird?  
Sana grinned. - Yep. Let me look at you now.   
She took a wraith of wild flowers and placed it on Vildes head. - Magnus picked them himself, she smiled. - That guy really, really loves you. Walks around the meadows in pouring rain just to find the right flowers.   
Vilde had been searching for The Perfct Wedding Dress for months, and finally found it - in Magnus' mother's wardrobe. They removed the sleeves and took it in a little, and when she looked at herself in the mirror she knew it had to be that dress and no one else. The flowing, soft material caressed her body and enhanced its curves. On the feet she had flat sandals. Now the rest of the girls entered the room, studying her. Noora nodded. - Perfect. She twirled a blue garter around her fingers and smiled. - Something old - the dress. Something new - the shoes. Something borrowed - Sanas insane blingy earrings, and here is the blue.   
She helped her get the garter on. Then Vilde drew a deep breath and grabbed her bouquet. It was made from all the wild flowers Magnus could find. - Take a look in the mirror, Noora said, and Vilde did.   
\- This is the last you see of yourself as unmarried. Next time you look in a mirror you will be a married woman.   
They all looked at eachother. Eva was there in her lovely bunad. She carried a baby on her hip. Chris also wore her bunad, and Wiven had got her first bunad and was very proud of it. Noora had a blue dress and looked happier than ever. 

Under a fragrant blossoming lilac tree, Vilde got married to Magnus. In front of friends and family, they said their vows, they promised to love and cherish eachother each day of the life, for better or worse.   
Isak was trying to control little Wiven, who was playing with a tiny basket full of rose petals. She stuffed some in her little mouth, and he was glad roses were edible. - Stop that, he begged her, and she started to bawl. Even turned his head, pretending to be somewhere else. 

\------------

 

In june, it never gets really dark in Trondheim. Late at night, the light fades and becomes soft and blueish. Even took picture after picture. Some of the guests had withdrawn, but the rest didn't want to sleep away the warm, soft night. Isak finished the last of a wine bottle, and looked at Even. - Happy?  
\- Very. You?  
Isak smiled. - Yep. How about you and me next year?  
Even didn't really get the meaning of that. - Huh?  
Isak pointed at Magnus and Vilde who were making out, staring into eachother's eyes, grabbing and fondling. - I think those two should get a room, he grinned. - No, I just love these kinds of parties - love and food and wine and more love -   
He looked at Even. Then he reached out a long arm and pulled him down. - I love you. And you love me. I love you enough to be with you for the rest of my life. Honestly. Whatever happens. 

Even kissed him. - I love you. Next year it is us.   
Isak kissed him back. - But not naked!  
They hugged eachother and knew what would follow. There would be love and hot nights. More love. More hot nights. Then there would be common weekdays, arguing and problems, but underneath it all - there would be love.   
\- Thank you, Even whispered. - I promise, I won't be naked. 

Slowly they all went inside. The table was still covered with glass and empty bottles. An hour later, a new life had started and two other lives would change. The lilac tree dropped a few petals in an abandoned glass. The sun rose. Life in the city started as every morning. It was the first morning in the rest of everybody's lives.


End file.
